The True Story of Len Kagamine
by lenanddazlyn
Summary: Len Kagamine is a bad ass secret agent.


August 7, 2003  
Len`S JORNAL KEEP OUT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the tides came in lots of people were enjoying the view. Children laughing and running around, adults making out in the carnivals famous love ride teens giving even the hottest girls on the pier a wedgie. I'm Santa Moreno and I work for and under cover secret agency called...  
Jonah: Um it's called SECRET agency, which means it a SECRET!  
Len: Sorry Jo, I forgot.  
By the way this is my very *annoying* trusty right hand man Jonah Santiago.  
Jonah: Hi there! ^_^ P.S. I`m not annoying, I`m just keeping you out of trouble if that's what you call annoying then fine  
Len: Come on don't be such a girl about this plus you might ruin my chances with Leila if she sees you acting all girly like that.  
Just as if on cue Leila Remands And Brittany Cocktails walked into the room  
Leila: I heard my name ;)  
Brittany: Well I heard one of you um thinking about me  
Leila: Brit you cant heard some one think  
Brittany: Well fine! [Runs Away]  
Leila: Brit come on! [Runs After Brittany]  
Len: God She's So HOTTT WHEN SHE RUNS!  
Jonah: I think, I have a crush on Brittany  
Len: Whoa, man that's like your first freaking step outta your ugly ash shell. I give you props for at bro.

This Is Leila's Diary STAY AWAY!  
Ugh! Today I think Brittany finally found her true feelings for Jonah and when I told her you cant hear thoughts I think I popped her ego or something because when she ran into our dorm she totally went off on me.  
Brittany: OMFG! How could you? You totally killed my vibe like WTF!  
Leila: Sorry geez, excuse me if I tried to help you!  
Brittany: I DONT CARE ABOUT JONAH OR YOU ANY MORE! SOME FREIND I HAVE!  
Leila: Your crazy!  
Brittany: AM I! I NEVER NOTICED!  
Leila: Ugh What ever I'm going to write in my diary  
Brittany mumbles something under her breath  
Leila: What?  
Brittany: Nothing  
Leila: Um if your thinking about making Santa trying not to like me than your wrong  
Brittany: Maybe he doesn't like you maybe, he thinks your ugly like I do  
Leila: I thought we were friends  
Brittany: ARE YOU STUDIP OR SOMETHING I SAID I WAS ONLY YOUR FRIEND TO GET CLOSE TO JONAH AND SANTA!  
My eyes start to burn with hatred and tears  
Leila: IM going to go tell them  
Brittany: I don't think so, because if you do I will post this porn video of you that I made.  
Leila: Were...How. I don't remember...  
Brittany: Just don't or you will regret it totally!

Len`S JORNAL! KEEP OUT!  
Jonah: Tell me again why we are going to take pictures of Brittany and Leila taking a shower?  
Len: Its for a ... project  
Jonah: For what class? I MISSED A PROJECT!  
I rolled my eyes annoyed at how much my side kick, Jonah cares so much about school.  
Blake: Hi, Guys  
Blake is a total hottie and all the girls like him, but he is like our best friend! {I just hope Leila or Brittany have any feelings for him}  
Jonah: I ... MISSED... A...PROJECT!  
Len: I will explain later.  
Blake: Um. Okay. So what's going on?  
Len: We are going to go take pictures of Lela and Brittany  
Blake: Wearing clothes or not?  
Len: You pick  
Blake starts to smirk slyly  
Blake: I want in on this and I want 100 copies sent to my dorm room, which are 415.  
Len: You got it  
Jonah: We had no project you liar! I just checked my online tablet  
Len and Blake laugh as loud as they can

Leila's Diary3 Go Away!  
I`m starting to feel uncomfortable around Brittany now that she has treated me. I feel like no matter what I want to say or do to her she's gunna got it anyway. That's when we got a new roomy her name is Trish.  
Trish: Hay, I'm Trish Layover  
Leila: How cute name  
Brittany: Sup  
Leila: Here take this bed  
Brittany: But this is my bed  
Leila: Oh you can have to actual bed we want to share bunks don't we Trish ^_^  
Trish: Sure, By the way I saw this really cute guy his name is um. Len I think  
Leila: Oh I know he's so cute he's kind of my crush  
Trish: Oh I'm so sorry, but he`s really cute  
Brittany: Ugh whatever  
Trish: What's wrong?  
Brittany: Trish, Leila's afraid of a little competition for her man, isn't that right?  
Leila; No, But he's mine!  
Trish: Okay...


End file.
